Wild Horses
by Midzst
Summary: It's the Halloween Ball and Hermione gets the chance to dance with both Harry and Ron.


Wild Horses

MidnightzStorm

Author Note: I am currently looking for a beta reader, if anyone is willing, email me or tell me in your review! Daydreamgirl007@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just the idea of the story. 'Crash and Burn' belongs to Savage Garden, and 'Wild Horses' belong to The Sundays or/and Rolling Stones (I know they both sing their own version). 

Hermione's Point of View

It's a crazy night, and for the first time in months I am smiling, a real, genuine, happy smile. The Halloween Ball decorations are amazing with pumpkins that could have three wizards fit insides! And the room is set in a gloomy, but friendly light.

I went without a date this year. Actually all of Gryffindors 5th years did too. Dean was sitting miserably in the common room with the rest of us, after his crush Susan Bone turned him down. He said that having dates was a stupid idea, and in fact most of us agreed. Then Neville suggested that we don't go with dates, just with each other. At first I thought Lavender and Parvati were going to faint, however eventually agreed. I can't say that I was disappointed, I thought that Ron would possible ask me.

I admittedly, was thinking of him, when I picked out my dress robes. Of course I would never be like any of those other girls who swooned whenever their crush was near. I had come to terms with myself over the summer, about him. I had fallen hard for Ronald Weasley. But I would never speak those words out loud. I was just waiting for time to come, when I was to get over him. I mean, people aren't supposed to fall in love with their best friend! 

Anyway I do believe that I danced with every Gryffindor 4th and up boy there is. I noticed their personality in their dancing. Neville was so careful, looking down at our feet, and still he clumsily stepped on mine. Then George danced so wildly I swear people backed up from us to give him room. I danced with everyone, but the two guys I love the most.

Harry was just sitting there, turning down chances to dance with every girl that came by. He still has that blank look in his eyes that he has had since the night of the tournament. He seems not to be here, I want to pull him out of his miserable dimension he built and take him back to reality. 

I walked to Harry and held my hand out for him. "Dance with me," I tell him. He looked at me confused for a second, and then said, "Hermione, I really don't feel like it." I then did the pleading eyes that Ron did so well, and asked, "Please?" He answered my question by taking my hand.

I kept his hand in mine, just to make sure he wouldn't let go as we made our way out to the dance floor. And we held each other as we swayed to the mystic voice of the group Rough Eden. 

_When you feel all alone_

_And the world has turned its back on you_

_Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart_

_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you_

_It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold_

_When darkness is upon your door and _

_You feel like you can't take anymore_

I lay my head of his shoulder; he fits perfectly to me compared to Dean who is about a foot taller then me. I couldn't help but to whisper, "You are Hermione size." And he laughed. It was the most spectacular thing I have heard in a long time. I think I have him in-between dimension, and I smile.

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash and burn_

_You're not alone_

I see Fred and Angelina dancing nearby, and she winks at me. I don't believe it! After all these years she still thinks Harry and I are going out. Okay so I with him most of the time, and maybe we are dancing incredibly close, but that means nothing. I remember overhearing a conversation Angelina and Alicia were having about us. Saying how cute of a couple we made, and that I was always one of the first people out there when they won a Quidditch game. 

_When you feel all alone_

_And a loyal friend is hard to find_

_You're caught in a one-way street_

_With the monsters in your head_

_When hope and dreams are far away and_

_You feel like you can't face the day_

But I take no notice in any of it. I learned incredibly well that I shouldn't care what people think. So I just close my eyes and sway some more. 

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash and burn_

_You're not alone_

After a little while I became aware of the way we danced. It was a simple lean to side to side that came in sync with both of us. However it was in the way he held me, so close, and so tightly, but not to the point of pain. It was as if I was going to let go, and leave. And I told him I wasn't going any where, the only thing he did was embrace me closer.

_Because there has always been heartache and pain_

_And when it's over you'll breathe again_

_You'll breathe again_

Living. That's something that not most of us have been doing. And I don't count living, as existing in fear. I have a feeling that Harry isn't scared, he is just ashamed of what happen that night. Ron said that he has nightmares almost every night. We never push Harry into talking about what happen that night, but we are always there to talk if needed.

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash and burn_

_You're not alone_

The song ended and we broke apart with our hands clapping. There was a fake cough behind us and we both turn to see Ron standing looking very amused at us. "Can I cut in?" he asked. Harry nodded and teased, "No problem, I promised Ginny a dance." Ron pretending to act angry and joked back, "Potter, you stay away from my sister!" I realized again how much I love those two as all of us laughed. 

Another slow song came on and the male lead singer switched with the female pianist. I clumsily wrapped my arms around his neck and started to dance with him. 

_Childhood living is easy to do _

_The things you wanted I bought them for you _

_Graceless lady, you know who I am, _

_You know I can't let you slide through my hands_

I pressed my head against his chest. I took a deep breath, and inhaled his scent. He always smelled of Quidditch supplies to me and I mean that in a good way. I giggle at this and he looks down at me with a curious look. "What's so funny?" 

_Wild Horses, _

_Couldn't drag me away, _

_Wild, wild horses, _

_Couldn't drag me away..._

"Nothing," I tell him. Dancing with him is different from dancing with Harry or anyone else. When Ron put his arms around me, I get chills inside. Dancing with anyone else it was no big deal, but Ron made my stomach flop. And I loved and hated him for this reason. 

_I watched you suffer a dull, aching pain _

_Now you decided to show me the same _

_No sweeping exits or offstage lines, _

_Can make me feel bitter or treat you unkind_

I am not in love with my best friend. I am not in love with my best friend. I kept thinking these words even though I know they are just lies. It would be so much simpler if I fell for anyone else, but him. 

_Wild Horses, _

_Couldn't drag me away,_

_Wild, wild horses, _

_Couldn't drag me away..._

I guess it could be worse. I mean I could of fell in love with Malfoy. And then I feel Ron's arms wrap around me tighter, no this is worse. 

_I know I dreamed you a sin and a lie, _

_I have my freedom but I don't have much time _

_Faith has been broken tears must be cried, _

_Let's do some living after we die_

Ron notices the worry look on my face. And asks me what was wrong. I stare into his blue eyes for a few seconds, and then smile and whisper that everything was perfect.

_Wild Horses, _

_Couldn't drag me away, _

_Wild, wild horses, _

_We'll ride them someday_

Everything was perfect in a way. And at that moment I knew I was going to be all right. I knew that all of us were going to be fine. I mean if we can survive all of this; crashing, burning, and wild horse. I believe we are going to be okay.


End file.
